


SPN Challenge:- A New Nightmare

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN weekly drabble, Word:- stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word of the week:- stick.The unknown creature the brothers are hunting reserves a big surprise.





	SPN Challenge:- A New Nightmare

'No way!' Dean stopped in his tracks, astounded by the sight of the monster they'd been hunting.

Before him stood a being so incredible that Dean had the urge to slap himself in the head to make sure it wasn't a hallucination.   
At his side, Sam experienced the self-same emotions as his eyes settled on the living apparition of a four-year old's stick-like drawing of a human figure, with arms and legs inordinately thin and a black circular head perched on the triangular shoulders.

'It looks as if it came off a kid's drawing,' Dean gaped. 'How does it eat?'

As if to answer Dean's query, a tentacle reached out from the stylized head with unexpected velocity, aiming straight for the older Winchester's chest.

'Dean! Watch out!' Sam yelled as the viscid extension zoned in on his brother.

:

'Sam. If it looks like a stick, it probably burns like one. Go man!'

Sam yanked the flame thrower from his duffel, ignited the flame and focused it on the creature. As Dean had said, before long all that was left was a pile of ash at their feet.

'What the hell,' Dean gulped. 'I thought we'd seen it all, but this!'

'We don't know the half of what's out there,' Sam declared, silently thanking their lucky stars that the flame thrower did the job. If not he could've easily been minus one big brother. 'It could have made its way here from some remote zone of South America. Who knows.'

'I hope it's just a straggler that lost its way. It might be easy to kill but I don't need to see another one anytime soon,' Dean grunted. 'We don't need any new nightmares.'

'Amen to that,' Sam replied. 'I'm getting too old for surprises!'  
The End


End file.
